ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Toshiko Fujita
| birth_place = Dalian, Liaoning, China | death_date = | death_place = Japan | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1956–2018 | agent = Aoni Production | height = 159 cm }} was a Japanese actress, voice actress, singer and narrator. She worked at Aoni Production. Biography Since the age of 6, Fujita worked in radio and television as an actress, singer and comedian. In addition, she also sang theme songs for anime such as the 1969 adaptation of Dororo. She also dubbed several English-language films in Japanese, as well as lending her voice to anime, such as Ikkyu-san (Ikkyu), Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Kiteretsu ), Digimon Adventure (Taichi Yagami), Fist of the North Star (Mamiya) and Cat's Eye (Rui Kisugi). She was widely used especially in works produced by Toei Animation and Nippon Animation. In 1984, she received the award for "Best Voice Actor" in the 1st Nihon Anime Taishou. In the later years of her life, her work was limited due to her poor physical condition. It was announced on December 28, 2018 that she died of invasive breast cancer at 68. Filmography Television Animation ;1980s *''Patalliro!'' (1982–1983) (Maraich Juschenfe) *''Cat's Eye'' (1983–1985) (Rui Kisugi) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986–1987) (Hasky) ;1990s *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' (1991-1992) (Dai) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1995) (Mamiya) *''Digimon Adventure'' (1999–2000) (Taichi Yagami) ;2000s *''Digimon Adventure 02'' (2000–2001) (Taichi Yagami) *''Inuyasha'' (2002–2003) (Madam Exorcist) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2006) (Zofis) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2008) (Queen of England) (vol. 4) *''Ultraviolet: Code 044'' (2008) (Onna no Koe) ;2010s *''Chihayafuru'' (2011–2013) (Taeko Miyauchi) *''One Piece'' (2012) ("Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin) (ep. 571) unknown date *Ikkyū in Ikkyū-san *Cross in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin *Corazón Muto in Allison & Lillia *Hilda in Outlaw Star *Kiteretsu in Kiteretsu Daihyakka *Kokki in Koara Bōi Kokki *Papii (2nd voice) in Yūsei Shōnen Papii *Rally Cheyenne in Silent Möbius *Shashi-oh in RG Veda *Taichi Yagami (Taichi "Tai" Kamiya) in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Fusion *Yūko Inoue Prefectural Earth Defense Force *Saniwa in Kurozuka (novel) *Chigusa Tsukikage in the 2005 version of Glass Mask *Theagan in Deltora Quest Video games *''Kessen'' (2000) (Okatsu) *''Digimon Rumble Arena'' (2001) (Taichi Yagami) *''Yakuza Kenzan'' (2008) (Mistress of Tsuruya) *''Sands of Destruction'' (2008) (Creator) *''Jump Force'' (2019) (Dai) (Final role) Theatrical film *''Puss in Boots'' (1969) (Pierre) *''Golgo 13: The Professional'' (1983) (Cindy, Doctor Zed) *''Saint Seiya: The Movie'' (1987) (Eris) *''Bonobono'' (1993) (Bonobono) (first film only) *''Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals'' (2002) (Karasuke) Dubbing Roles Live-Action *''Above the Law'' (1993 TV Asahi edition) (Delores "Jacks" Jackson (Pam Grier)) *''Air Force One'' (U.S. Vice President Kathryn Bennett (Glenn Close)) *''Alfie'' (Liz (Susan Sarandon)) *''DeepStar Six'' (Joyce Collins (Nancy Everhard)) *''The Exorcist'' (2001 NTV edition) (Chris MacNeil (Ellen Burstyn)) *''Elizabeth R'' (Elizabeth I of England) *''Georgia Rule'' (Georgia Randall (Jane Fonda)) *''Good Bye, Lenin!'' (Christiane Kerner (Katrin Sass)) *''The Goonies'' (25th Anniversary edition dub) (Mikey (Sean Astin)) *''Halloween'' (Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis)) *''Mary, Queen of Scots'' (Elizabeth I) *''Murphy Brown'' (Murphy Brown (Candice Bergen)) *''The Stepford Wives'' (Claire Wellington (Glenn Close)) *''Friends with Benefits'' (Lorna (Patricia Clarkson)) *''Stuart Little'' (Mrs. Keeper (Julia Sweeney)) *''The Jane Austen Book Club'' (Bernadette (Kathy Baker)) Animation *''Lady and the Tramp'' (Lady) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (Lady) *''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild'' (The Beast) *''Tarzan'' (Kala) *''Tarzan II'' (Kala) *''Tom and Jerry'' (Jerry and Nibbles) (original series) *''The Flight of Dragons'' (Danielle) References External links *Official agency profile *Toshiko Fujita at the Seiyuu database * Category:1950 births Category:2018 deaths Category:Actresses from Dalian Category:Japanese child actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Musicians from Dalian Category:Anime musicians Category:Japanese expatriates in China Category:Deaths from breast cancer Category:Deaths from cancer in Japan Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:20th-century Japanese singers Category:21st-century Japanese singers Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century singers Category:Aoni Production